simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sime Physiology (Culture)
Sime Physiology - Sleep From: Index Card, dated May 8, 1977 --- Adult simes, especially those in Need, don’t wake up groggy or dizzy. Simes sleep from habit (fades with the years), for REM sleep, to do their astral traveling and their subconscious digesting. Need only Stage One sleep --- 3 hours is a maximum. 90-minutes every other day minimum or you see psychological effects. Simes Physiology - Fatigue From Index Card, dated May 8, 1977 --- Fatigue not a result of muscular effort --- selyn “burns clean” --- simes don’t sleep to remove chemical poisons and byproducts because their muscles don’t operate on chemical fuel. A channel would experience fatigue as a result of many or prolonged sime system functionals. For renSime, as yet undetermined. Rimon experiences something like a very short hangover from first vriamic shifts. Rimon is not a good example because he was inventing basic channel's functionals and was not trained to the most efficient methods. From: House of Zeor --- Weather doesn’t bother them (Simes). Human mutants, wore riding capes for comfort which make them resemble a “gaunt winged vampire” in the dark. Long-fingered tapering hands fit a sime’s body. Simes have a better sense of balance and a more reliable kinesthetic sense than Gens – not likely to fall. (KINESTHESIA --- the sensation of bodily position, presence or movement, resulting chiefly from stimulation of sensory nerve endings in muscles, tendons and joints.) Klyd doesn’t get tired in the same way as Hugh (constant mountain climbing.) Is fatigued, but not exerting himself beyond normal limits. Not as severely affected by the cold. Can control bleeding by willpower, but obviously not when unconscious. Psycho-spacial sense Move with a “disturbing swiftness” -- disturbing to Gens Augmentation Only sime Hugh sees stumble is in Need (Refering to Klyd) Intuition: Klyd says there IS such a thing as Sime intuition Superior endurance Much higher body temperature than Gens About 400 yards is the range of selyn field perception in a renSime A theory that the sime mutation is still evolving. At this time, ( -15 Unity) had classified 8 distinct Sime variants, none of them ideal. Lips seem smooth, dry and hot Need spoils appetite for food and women: post-transfer Sime probably eager for food and women (Hugh’s deduction.) Able to heal themselves quickly – apparently uses large amounts of selyn to do so. Can “see” even on a foggy night: Selyn fields as good as vision to a Sime. Apparently renowned for temper: “Don’t go getting that Sime temper all lathered up.” Contrary to popular belief, Simes can’t make Gens do anything against their will. Ordinary Sime may live to be 60 or 70 – apparently NOT “average life expectancy.” Simes immune to most infections. Typical Sime build: wiry yet powerful despite the lack of obvious muscles. Empty tentacle sheaths form striated lines from elbow to wrist – loose skin of empty sheaths reveals a slight bulge about halfway down. Openings at the wrists. Hugh with wrenched ankle, thinks, “It must be easy for a sime to forget that Gens can’t ignore injuries.” Klyd tells him to ignore the injury.